


All is Found

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AHIT AU, Found Family, Gen, Other, Subcon isnt destroyed, Vanessa isnt crazy just stressed and a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: What if when Hat Kid passed by the planet instead of losing her Time Pieces her ship crashed. When her ship crashed she landed in Subcon when it was still alive.
Relationships: The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is a brand new story from me!
> 
> I had this story idea for months now thanks to one piece of art I saw on tumblr, but never shared or released it due to...reasons. However, after meeting some pretty cool friends they gave me the confidence to share this story with everyone. Though I had to make some changes from the original idea because as I wrote it, it didn’t click with me till I came up with the final version.
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> Thanks to my best friend Reader Dragon for being my beta reader!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Queen Vanessa was in her room writing in her diary like she always did. Usually, it was about her day or how she missed her husband, Lucas. However, this was different. It was always one entry per day, and she already wrote about her day so far, but now she was writing about something else.

I feel it. It's coming. I don’t know how I’m going to tell my Prince Lucas about all this. I know he’ll find ways to help me, but I don’t want him to get hurt. I don’t want anyone hurt! I don’t want anyone getting involved. This has to be kept secret, until the day it finally comes.

Vanessa stopped writing in her journal when she heard someone coming closer to her room. She quickly closed her journal and hid it in her drawer. It was perfect timing as whoever was coming by knocked on her door. “Come in!” She called out.

The door opened and a handsome young man wearing a red and purple prince outfit opened the door with a smile on his face. “I’m home Vanessa!” He sang. Vanessa giggled and went up to him giving her prince a hug. The prince hugged his wife back, spinning her around before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How’s my lovely queen?”

Vanessa giggled. “I’ve been okay, mainly missing you of course.” She replied.

Lucas chuckled. “Well you don’t have to miss me for much longer because in a few weeks law school will be over and soon I’ll be graduating.” He announced.

Vanessa squealed, hugging her husband tighter and kissing him hard on the lips. “That’s amazing my prince!” She squealed. “So just a few more weeks.” She asked.

“Just a few more weeks.” He repeated kissing her on the nose. Vanessa smiled and nuzzled into her prince’s chest. She just knew it! 

A few more weeks of this law school and he’ll be here in Subcon with her. Then, realization hit Vanessa, what if a few more weeks meant that day! She frowned as the thoughts of what was to come to Subcon would be around those few weeks. Vanessa hid her face in Lucas’s chest to hide her frown.

“A-Are you alright, Van? You're hugging me tighter than usual.” Lucas asked.

“I’m fine. I just missed you.” She lied.

Lucas sighed giving her a small smile and hugging her tight back. It was a long day for him, and it was getting late and the two should get some rest for tomorrow. In the morning, Lucas promised himself he’ll surprise Vanessa with a gift.

The following morning, the brightness of the sun woke Vanessa up. She slowly opened her eyes, closed them, and her eyes snapped open again seeing the empty spot her Prince usually sleeps was empty.

“Lucas?” Vanessa called out. Quickly, Vanessa got out of bed, got dressed in her usual green gown and went out of the room to look for her prince. She checked every room in the manor, but no sign of her prince. 

Soon a maid who was passing by saw the worried queen . “My Queen, good morning.” She beamed.

“Morning.” Vanessa replied. “Have you seen Lucas?” She asked.

The maid nodded. “He said he was going into town today. He’s getting something special for you.” She dang gave a wink to the queen.

Vanessa smiled giving a gasp before running out of the manor in glee. She loved it when Lucas gave her gifts after coming home from law school! He’d get her flowers, sweets, sometimes a charm bracelet, oh how she loved it so. 

On her way towards her prince she didn’t notice how in the sky something was crashing towards Subcon.

CRASH

“Gah!” Vanessa shouted falling to the ground. She stayed low as the tremor went throughout the village. Sooner as it started. The tremors stopped.

Lucas was grabbing some flowers and was paying for them when the crash happened. Once the tremor calmed down he quickly grabbed the flowers and ran to the manor to see if Vanessa was alright. As she ran he stopped seeing Vanessa on the ground bracing herself from the tremor. He kneels down and shakes Vanessa a bit.

“Vanessa! Are you okay?” He asked hoping Vanessa wasn’t hurt.

The queen slowly opened her eyes to see Lucas in front of her with flowers in his hand. “I’m alright.” She sighed. Lucas helped her up and took sight of everything. So far, nothing was destroyed, just a few broken windows.

“What happened?” Lucas asked.

“I don’t know?” Vanessa replied.

Whatever just happened just now, could be harmful for the citizens of Subcon. Instead of standing there or heading back to the manor they both agreed to what just crashed into their kingdom. “Let’s check it out.” Lucas said. Vanessa nodded and ran towards the crash site.

As they ran, Vanessa begged. She hoped that whatever just landed was not the threat coming for Subcon.

Soon the entire village of Subcon surrounded the crash site. Scared and worried if whatever landed would bring harm. Lucas and Vanessa came towards the crash site to see a spaceship, or house in the crater. “I knew it! Aliens do exist!” One villager exclaimed. Though his friends just groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Is everyone alright?” Vanessa asked reassuring her subjects weren’t hurt. Everyone told the Queen they were okay giving Vanessa a sigh of relief.

Lucas decided to get a closer look and decided to enter the crater carefully. “My Prince!” Vanessa shouted. “Be careful!” He ignored his wife’s warnings as he went closer to the ship.

The door to the ship opened causing Lucas to step back. Everyone murmured in fear wondering what was to come out of the spaceship. However, it wasn’t an alien they were expecting. It was a little girl. A young six year old girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail, wore a purple and yellow top hat, a purple and yellow outfit, and brown boots.

The girl groaned as she stepped out of her ship before she collapsed on the ground. Lucas kneeled down to check up on the young girl. “Are you okay?” He asked. The young girl slowly opened her eyes at the prince, but the impact of the ship and with how bright the sunlight was forced to close her eyes and pass out.

Lucas then carried the young girl on his back as he tried to climb out of the crater. Vanessa and one of the royal guards helped Lucas up, which gave some of the villagers a close up of the girl.

“She doesn’t look like an alien.” One kid commented.

“It’s probably a disguise!” The kid from before claimed.

“Quiet you peckneck!” The other kid shouted.

“Hey! Hey!” Lucas shouted to calm the kids down. The kids went quiet and looked down in guilt. “Calm down kids.” He then looked over his shoulder and saw the kid resting peacefully on his shoulders. He gave a small smile and turned to Vanessa. 

Vanessa walked close to her prince and looked at the alien child. She didn’t look too much like how aliens are stereotypically looked, but she wasn’t taking any risk. “Is she alright?” She asked

“She’s alive. Passed out and surprisingly alive.” Lucas replied.

Vanessa nodded and followed her husband back to the manor. The residents of Subcon looked at each other worried over the fact the royal family was bringing an alien to their manor.

The royal couple made it back to the manor and wondered where the kid would sleep. “Take her to the guest room.” Vanessa suggested. Lucas nodded and went over to the guest room. Vanessa stood there and watched the prince head on over the guest room, crossing her arms as she leaned on the wall.

One of the guards saw Vanessa and went over to talk to her. “Is everything alright, my Queen?” He asked.

Vanessa looked up at the guard. “I’m fine. Just shaken up from everything that happened.” She replied.

Lucas laid the child on the bed and gave her a smile seeing how comfortable the kid was. He sighed as he leaned back on a chair tired from the long day. Coming back from law school and having a spaceship crash into his kingdom 12 hours later was enough to tire him out the rest of the day.

Soon Lucas heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” He called out.

The door opened and it was Vanessa, looking calmer then she was earlier. “How is she?” She asked.

Lucas sighed, “Resting.” He replied. Vanessa sighed, closing the door and walking towards her husband. “She should be fine, but I’ll call up a doctor later to do a quick check up on her.” Vanessa nodded in agreement with her prince. 

Vanessa kept her eye on the sleeping child. This wasn’t the threat she wasn’t worried about, but thanks to her crash landing it may have or haven’t disturbed what was to come to Subcon. If she didn’t then thank goodness. If she did, then everyone is in big trouble.

Lucas turned to see his wife glaring at the young girl. “You okay Vanessa?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.” She lied. “I was just thinking about something.” 

“Let me guess about the kid?” Lucas guessed.

He was incorrect, but Vanessa didn’t want to tell him that. “Yeah.” She lied.

Lucas gave a soft chuckle and put his arm around Vanessa. The queen smiled and leaned into her husband's embrace. Soon the two heard a groan coming from the kid.

Soon the young girl stirred in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. She got up rubbing her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. The girl saw she was not in her ship, but in a fancy room and in front of her a prince and a queen. The girl’s eyes then gazed over to said prince and queen, staring at them without uttering a single word.

“Hi there kiddo.” Lucas said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m surprised how many people liked this story. I was worried for a bit after posting the first chapter, but glad people enjoy it!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!

“Um hi.” Hat Kid replied groggily. She rubbed her eyes and later stretched her body. “Where am I?” She asked, looking around the room.

“Our manor.” Lucas replied. “You crash landed in our kingdom.” He added as he walked up to the girl before sitting down next to her. Hat Kid scooted back as much as she could, so she wouldn’t fall off the bed. She didn’t know these people, and was worried about her ship, and...she paused realizing the fuel to her ship, the Time Pieces are still in danger.

She was ready to jump out of bed and run to her ship, but her head still hurt after the crash. Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her close so she wouldn’t run off. “Kid, you suffered a major crash and lived. Don’t go running off so soon!” He shouted. Hat Kid was breathing heavily, but started to calm down looking at Lucas. The prince loosened his grip on the young girl, and faced her. “Now, first things first. Who are you?”

“My friends call me Hat Kid, as for my real name it's-” Hat Kid paused at her introduction realizing she doesn’t remember her name. “M-my name is...is…” She tried hard to remember, but her head started to hurt. “Why can’t I remember?” Hat Kid asked herself.

Lucas pulled Hat Kid closer to him once again, and started to rub her arm. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He tried to reassure her, “don’t force yourself to remember. Just relax till you can, okay?” 

The young girl looked up at the Prince and saw the warm smile on his face making her calm down. “Okay.” She replied in a low whisper. She took a deep breath and soon small fragments of her memories appeared. “I-I only remember some guy punched a hole in my ship and suddenly my ship started to fall from space to here.” She explained.

“W-what did this guy look like?” Lucas asked.

“A big dumb meanie, and he wore blue outfit.” The girl explained.

Lucas and Vanessa looked at each other and realized who attacked the young girl’s ship and caused the crash. The Mafia. A group of thugs who took over an island not too long ago. Some Mafia members had tried to take over Subcon, but he and Vanessa were able to handle them.

However, now was not the time to get angry at the Mafia. They had a young girl with them with only minor memories, and scaring her with their anger was not the time. “Anyways. I’m Prince Lucas, and this is my wife Queen Vanessa.” Lucas introduced himself and his wife.

When Queen Vanessa heard her name she did a little curtsy to the young girl. “Hello there.” She said.

Hat Kid chuckled. “Hi there!” She beamed. Then something clicked in her mind. “ If she's queen, how come you're still a prince?” Hat Kid asked.

Lucas chuckled, “well, I haven’t finished my studies yet so until I do. I won’t be crowned king.” He explained. Hat Kid took this to understanding and nodded.

“What are you studying?” 

“Law!” Lucas replied, giving a smile. Hat Kid tilted her head in confusion. She never heard of law before. The prince saw the confusion in the little girl’s eyes, and carried the young girl. “I’ll show you.” He chuckled before taking the young girl to his study room. As Hat Kid was being led to the study room she saw Queen Vanessa staring at her in suspicion.

Leading Hat Kid to the room where he studies, Lucas gave the young girl a tour of the manor showing her where the kitchen is, a couple of rooms, the bathroom, so on and so forth. The young girl was amazed with how big the manor was.

“I have never been in a manor this big before!” Hat Kid commented.

“Well, now you have kiddo.” Lucas replied. He smiled as he opened the door where the prince mentioned he did his studies. Hat Kid walked in the study room and saw two desks and a bunch of books.

“You have a lot of books!” Hat Kid exclaimed. She saw not only law books, but books of all subjects; math, science, literature. There were even storybooks and novels as well.

“They’re not mine!” Lucas revealed, but quickly corrected himself. “Well, some are mine. Most of these books were owned by Vanessa and her family.” He explained. Hat Kid pulled out a few storybooks and looked at them.

She saw on the cover one of them that had a young girl being given an apple and the other was a girl with long hair inside a tower looking out the window.

Hat Kid sat down on the floor and opened one of the books and started to read. Lucas smiled and sat in a chair near his desk as he started to read one of his law books. It went to a quiet reading secession between an alien child and a prince.

Time had passed, and Vanessa went over to check to see if her prince and the child were alright. They’ve been quiet for quite some time. “My prince.” She called out knocking on the door. Queen Vanessa tapped her foot and waited for Lucas to open the door.

The queen looked worried seeing Lucas hadn’t opened the door yet. Vanessa knocked on the door again and saw the door was open. However, it wasn’t her Prince but Hat Kid.

“H-hi there Hat Kid.” Queen Vanessa started giving a nervous smile. “Have you seen my Prince?” She asked.

Hat Kid turned to where Prince Lucas’s desk was and let the queen in. Vanessa saw Lucas asleep at his desk with his law book being used as a pillow.

Vanessa sighed, slowly shaking her head. “Not again.” She whispered. Vanessa walked towards her husband’s desk and slightly shook him to wake him up. “My prince. Wakey, wakey.” She sang.

Lucas groaned and stifled in his sleep. “Wake me up by sunrise, Vanessa.” He mumbled in his sleep.

The queen glared and grabbed Lucas’s shoulders and started to shake him. Gently though, “Lucas, wake up!” She snapped. Lucas slowly woke up to see his lovely queen wife, and gave a lovely smile.

“Morning my love.” He said tiredly.

Vanessa giggled. “It's noon my prince.” She corrected him. Lucas giggled and gave his wife a kiss on the nose. The queen replied back by giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek making them both giggle. 

Hat Kid stuck her tongue out in disgust over the mushy love between the two. Sure, she loved fairy tales, but seeing couples kiss made her disgusted. Luckily, she didn’t give a disgusted groan to the point the royal couple could hear.

After a moment of kisses and nuzzling, Lucas realized something. “Wait, you said it's 12?” He asked. Vanessa nodded her head. “Oh man, were late for lunch!” Lucas exclaimed. He rushed out of the room to check if the servants started on lunch yet leaving Hat Kid and Queen Vanessa alone in the study room.

Hat Kid looked up at the queen, who the latter gave a small glare towards the kid. The girl felt tension in the room as the queen looked down at her. “Listen kiddo.” She started. “I’m queen of this kingdom, and I don’t trust you being around my prince and my kingdom.” She explained, a glare in her eyes.

Hat Kid was scared, how could a queen go from being sweet and kind, and a bit clingy to sinister and creepy with a snap of a finger. The young child gulped and stepped back away from the queen who followed the young girl.

“I don’t know what your goal is here, but I’ll let you know.” She paused getting close to the young girl’s face. “You do anything to harm my kingdom I’ll...I’ll.” Vanessa paused on her threat and looked into Hat Kid’s eyes.

The young child went from fearful to confused when Vanessa stared right into her eyes. Hat Kid’s eyes were blue.

Blue like Vanessa’s. Blue, like the color of ice crystals.

Where had Vanessa seen blue eyes like hers before. She was thinking where and when she had seen those eyes before. Before she can thoroughly think of where the blue eyes came from, Lucas came back smiling.

“Lunch is almost ready!” He announced.

“Oh.” Vanessa said now going back to her sweet demeanor. “That’s great!” She beamed. Vanessa started to hum a sweet little tune as she danced her way out of the room and into the kitchen. Hat Kid blinked in confusion with how Vanessa was able to snap back to being a sweet little queen.

“Kid, you feeling hungry?” Lucas asked. Hat Kid felt her stomach rumble. It had been a while since she last ate. Hat Kid nodded and followed the prince into the kitchen. Lucas held out his hand for the young girl, who stared at it before slipping her hand into his. The prince smiled and took Hat Kid to the kitchen.


End file.
